To Love Is To Destroy
by Opa12
Summary: The Mortal Instruments series through Jace's eyes.
1. First Meeting

**AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to try a new story out. It's the MORTAL INSTRUMENTS through Jace's eyes. I think he is the most interesting character within the series and I love him. I know he will be very fun to write. I always wanted to know what he was thinking. Of course throughout the books he does tell Clary a lot of his feelings, but I wanted to know more of how these feelings for her developed and what he thought when he found out the truth about certain things... which I won't spoil for anyone who hasn't read the series. A lot of it will be taken from the book, but I'll also do the scenes where Jace isn't around as well as what he's thinking. Enjoy :)**

**[Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments and I am not taking credit for her work] **

**xoxo.**

* * *

_**To Love Is To Destroy**_

**

* * *

**

Once again, spending a night surrounded by so many mundane. Jace rolled his eyes. But this was what needed to be done. They had a job to do as the law stated by the Clave.

He looked around and didn't even see anyone worth taking his glamour off for. Until suddenly his eyes were staring at a small girl with darkish red hair that was somewhat curly. She wasn't anything worth getting worked up about however, and he looked away. Though he thought it strange that after a moment of waiting for Isabelle, his eyes drifted over towards the small girl again. The feeling was somewhat unnerving and he brushed it aside.

Jace was almost relieved when he saw Isabelle enter a door that said "NO AMITTANCE." She was with the demon at last. Maybe this time they would receive some real answers to why these creatures were suddenly appearing more often.

He looked over at Alec who nodded at him, and Jace winked as they slowly entered the room after them.

* * *

Jace was pacing back and forth looking at the demon with blue hair. He was sick of playing games and just wanted to get to the fighting. He knew he was making small talk and that the creature wasn't going to answer him, but he kept taunting him. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much. Do _you _think I talk too much?"

The demon didn't reply at first then spat out, "I could give you information. I know where Valentine is."

Last week another demon had said this and Jace hadn't thought of it for another second. But this was once again he was hearing about Valentine. He looked back at Alec who just shrugged.

Jace sighed, "Valentine's in the ground." He rolled his eyes. "The thing's just toying with us."

Isabelle strutted past him looking bored as she threw her hair behind her shoulder, "Kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us anything."

She was definitely right. Now for the fun part to finally begin! He walked up closer to the blue-haired demon and raised his hand which was holding one of his best knives.

He was about to strike the demon's neck when he shouted out, "Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it- I can tell you where he is-"

This was becoming rather strange. He didn't want to admit it at first, but the other monster said practically the same thing.

Rage was starting to course through his body. This was nonsense and he was sick of lies, "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you-" Jace replied as he spun his knife around in his hand, "You can _join him there."_

He was about to slice the beast's neck when he heard a shrill voice cry out, "Stop! You can't do this."

Jace whirled around and he was so startled by whoever this voice was coming from, that his knife flew right out of his hand and fell against the hard cold floor.

_It couldn't be_, Jace thought to himself. It was the same girl with red hair he saw in the club. _But how could she…_

No one said anything and everyone looked as shell-shock as he felt, even the demon who was still bound on the floor.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Alec finally broke it, "What's this?"

Jace decided to be witty because all other explanations were out the window, "It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He wanted some answers however, and he _would _find them out no matter what. He took a step closer to her and saw that she was somewhat shaking, "A mundie girl. And she can see us."

The girl rolled her eyes impatiently, "Of course I can see you. I'm not blind, you know."

She had thrown the same wittiness back into his face which was rather unlikely for a typical girl such as herself to do towards someone like him.

"Oh, but you are," Jace replied with a smirk as he bent down to retrieve his knife. "You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

But he wasn't sure that's what he entirely wanted her to do, which made no sense. Yet, maybe it did because it would explain how she could see them. But was that the real reason he wanted her to stick around?

The small girl stood up straight and he noticed she put her head up higher before answering, "I'm not going anywhere. If I do, you'll kill him." He noticed she was pointing towards the demon. She had clearly seen most of their quarrel. Was that why she was following them in the first place?

It all made no sense. But at the moment that was trivial, "That's true," Jace answered nonchalantly while he twirled his knife through his fingers. The next question he hoped to finally receive some sort of answer, "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

For the first time which also didn't make sense why only barely it was happening, the girl looked nervous, "Be-because, you can't just go around killing people."

The only answer he received from her was that she was _good. _

He nodded, "You're right. You can't go around killing _p_eople._" _He then pointed once again at the demon, "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"Jace, that's enough," Isabelle said with warning eyes. Yes, she definitely thought he always gave too much away. But for some reason he couldn't help it around this girl.

Finally after a moment the red-head moved back towards the door, "You're crazy. I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

Jace smirked; he almost wanted the police to barge in the room. The poor girl would look entirely insane, but it would at least keep adding on to this rather amusing night.

Alec frowned slightly, "She's lying." He acted like he was confident, but Jace could still see the doubt in his glance, "Jace, do you-"

But before Alec could finish his comment, the demon boy removed his restraints and flung at Jace. They fell to the ground and Jace felt his head slam against the concrete floor. The demon was trying to rip his way through any part of him.

And even as he was rolling on the ground with the demon, he noticed the small girl tripping over something and falling down herself. He was so distracted that he barely noticed Isabelle screaming and looked up to see the blue-haired boy straddling his chest. A drop of blood landed on his shirt and Jace glared at the demon, _I just washed that shirt. _

The demon however didn't stop, he slashed towards his neck and face and Jace had to protect himself with his arm. The claws caught inside his skin and it splattered some of his own blood now. He looked up to see the demon about to lunge once again when he heard the snap of Isabelle's whip and the cry of the demon who fell to his side.

He moved quickly then. Jace rolled up and sank his knife deep into the monster's chest. As usual he saw the blackish liquid explode on the floor.

Jace grimaced when he stood from some pain in his chest and arm and noticed his shirt was blacker from blood. Then he reached down and pulled the knife out of the dying demon.

Finally the demon spoke one last thing before vanishing, "_So be it. The Forsaken will take you all_."

Jace felt a groan that sounded like a snarl escape his lips and he watched as the blue-haired demon vanished into nothingness.

He was about to look at the girl that he had nearly forgotten was there, when Alec came over to examine his arm. He looked over and saw the girl try to run, and also saw Isabelle block her way.

Isabelle's gold whip flicked out towards the small girl and wrapped around the girl's wrist. He heard her gasp in pain, and some feeling of protecting her came inside his mind. He shook his head trying to get the new feeling to disappear.

"Stupid little mundie. You could have gotten Jace killed," Isabelle said with a menacing voice. He almost said don't worry about it to Isabelle and to back off a little when the girl spoke.

"He's crazy. You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police-"

While cradling his arm, Jace interrupted, "The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body." He started to walk towards the girl and noticed her looking with shock as she also noticed there was no body or blood where the demon had laid.

Suddenly he realized he wanted to tell her more about them. And he didn't know why, "They return to their home dimensions when they die. In case you were wondering."

"Jace," he heard Alec hiss quietly, "Be careful."

But he never moved his eyes away from the girl. He wanted to ask her name, and wanted to get to know her. Only to know how she could see them. Or was there another reason that he couldn't make of?

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much."

He saw the girl gulp and he almost smiled. She was scared. Finally it was about time that she showed some sort of emotion, he was beginning to think she wasn't even a human herself.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" He heard Isabelle demand cockily. As if he would let her touch the girl. If someone was going to take care of this matter, it was going to be him. But first he needed to speak with Hodge.

"Let her go," He replied casually.

Isabelle looked at him with a look of up most shock, which had a hint of her anger which he recognized quite well by now. But she was smart and didn't argue, because she knew he would win.

Finally she released the girl from her whip and he watched the girl looking around as if trying to figure out how to escape.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us. I bet Hodge would like to talk to her," Alec said. Jace too thought that was a good idea, but it might be too much for the girl, and he knew he could find her if he needed to. He was good at everything.

As if almost stomping her foot, Isabelle was already shaking her head no, "No way are we bringing her to the Institute. She's a _mundie."_

From the moment he saw her he knew this girl was, special. She could see them and a mundane hadn't been able to see them in almost a hundred years. She wasn't ordinary, nothing about this girl was. "Or is she?" He replied softly almost more to himself then anyone in the room.

Jace looked her up and down and squinted his eyes hoping to receive some answers before he let her go, for now, "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

The girl frowned and interrupted him which anyone who knew him knew that wasn't a good idea to do, "My name is not 'little girl'. And I have no idea what you're talking about." But she seemed very unsure the moment those words left her mouth. He watched her in awe as she began to speak again, "I don't believe in-in demons, or whatever you-"

All of the sudden they heard a boy's voice, "Clary?"

So that was her name. It was almost as good as finding out who she really was, but why? These feelings he was feeling were strange.

He noticed to burly mundane following the wimpy looking boy with glasses. The boy spoke again, "Are you okay? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys-you know, the ones with the knives?"

Jace smiled, so she had noticed them. And he also smiled from relief because he was beginning to think their glamour's were working without him knowing about it.

The girl turned around and looked right into his eyes which made his stomach flutter slightly. He clenched the knife still in his hand and grinned at her, while giving her somewhat of an apologetic look and a mocking shrug. How could he not? It was so amusing just to see her face. She realized in that moment that they had been telling the truth the whole time. Now she would wonder if she was crazy.

But the girl didn't seem too surprised by it, so maybe she had accepted a long time that she knew the truth. "I thought they went in there. I guess they didn't. I'm sorry" The burly man looked rather annoyed and she noticed her friend looked embarrassed.

He smiled at the girl who said, "It was a mistake." She glanced one more time into his eyes and all he thought was; _I'll be seeing you soon, Clary._

She sighed and walked out with whoever the boy was and the mundane.

Isabelle giggled, but Jace couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her as she walked out the door.


	2. Convincing

**AN: Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. SO SORRY it's taken so long. I'm going to try and update more.. but this summer has been crazy busy. I am glad you are enjoying it. I love Jace so it's so fun to write in his perspective. Keep reading and reviewing. Makes me work faster when I know you all enjoy it. I hope you like this chapter, I liked it a lot! :) xoxo**

* * *

**CONVINCING **

* * *

After leaving the Pandemonium, the three Shadowhunters made their way back to the institute.

"You're being awfully quiet Jace," Alec said quietly, "Are you alright?"

Alec was right, he was being very quiet. But he couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help thinking about _Clary. _He liked the name it reminded him of the herb, clary sage. It had a myth behind it, but he couldn't think of it at the moment, just her red curls.

"Hello Jace? Where are you right now?" Isabelle said with a laugh.

Jace snapped out of it, "What?" He looked back and forth to each Lightwood, "Oh sorry just thinking."

"About what?" Alec said with concerned glance.

Isabelle shook her head, "its obvious Alec. He's thinking about the red-head who could see us. Which I can't really imagine why."

Alec frowned but didn't say anything. Jace sighed, "Yes, I was thinking you were right about what you said in the club Alec. We should bring the girl to the institute to speak with Hodge."

"You've got to be kidding Jace?" Isabelle spat.

Jace looked over at her, "She knows too much Isabelle."

"Who cares? It's a mundane girl, what threat could she possibly hold for us? Nothing, that's what, it's not a good idea, tell him Alec."

Jace already knew he had it in the bag. Alec usually sided with him, "I'm not sure just yet. I think we need to speak with Hodge before we make any rash decisions."

Isabelle swore under her breath but didn't say another word about it.

Jace was already thinking, _the decision has already been made. I will find the girl, bring her back to the Institute and find out who and what she is._

* * *

Hodge was pacing back and forth before he spoke, "And you're saying by first glance she saw you?"

"Yes, it was unnerving actually," Alec replied.

Isabelle snorted, "Startled the hell out of Jace that's for sure."

Jace smiled, "Isabelle's definitely got a point. She's quite frisky that small red-head."

Hodge continued pacing. Jace could tell he was in deep thought, "Part of me wants to bring her here and talk to her, but the other part of me thinks we should leave it be."

"That's what I was saying Hodge! I don't think it's wise to bring a mundane girl to the Institute. It's not right," Isabelle said plopping down into the red arm chair.

"Hodge, listen to me. Maybe this girl is a mundane girl, but maybe she isn't. What if she's something more? What if she's a Shadowhunter like us?" What if she wasn't anything other than a human girl? But everything in his head was telling him that she was different, different just like them.

Alec put his hands on the desk, "No way is she a Shadowhunter Jace! We would've known her background history. The Clave has all of the records within the files, it just isn't possible."

"But it could be possible, couldn't it be?" Jace asked looking directly at Hodge. "I think she has the Sight at least."

"Peculiar, very peculiar," Hodge replied rubbing his chin. Hugo flew from the armchair to rest on Hodge's shoulder as usual. "It's decided. I would like to speak with the girl, the three of you will go collect her and bring her to the Institute. But be careful, she may be dangerous."

"This is ridiculous Hodge," Isabelle said shaking her head.

Alec looked somewhat shaken, "Well at least lets get in touch with the Clave first and ask them don't you think?"

"No need," Jace finally said. "Hodge allow me, I'm going to go find her and bring her here within the next 24 hours."

"Well at least let us come too," Alec said.

Jace shook his head, "Alec, she isn't dangerous. In fact, she is the least dangerous girl I have ever met. I can handle this myself. I need to do it Hodge."

Hodge looked at him through squinted eyes and finally nodded, "Then do what you must to bring her here. But don't underestimate that she isn't dangerous Jace, you don't know who or what this girl is."

Jace just smiled and looked at Alec and Isabelle who looked not only confused, but annoyed as well.

He shrugged and walked to the weapons room. Jace grabbed his stele, a sensor, and a few knifes. They were merely a precaution. Like he said to Hodge, the girl was not a threat.

Jace heard the door open and knew who it was before they even spoke, "I don't get why you won't let me come with you? We are parabatai."

He stopped and sighed, "Alec just let it go."

"The hell I will!"

Shaking his head he left the Institute not stopping to comfort his friend. He didn't comfort anyone, so why start now?

Yes, it was definitely a good thing he was going alone. Yet he didn't quite know why he wanted to be the one to get her, but he did, and badly.

* * *

Finding her wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He used his marks to help lead the way. It was as if he was in tune to where she would be.

He was picking up on signs and letting them lead him the right way. Finally a paper blew right towards him and went up against his chest. Jace turned the paper around and it mentioned a Poetry Reading at Java Jones.

Jace smiled, he knew Clary would be there.

He took his time as he walked the streets of the city. Jace would never forget his home life in Idris. It was so much better than this vile town. But he shook his head, now was not a good time to be getting all sentimental about something he couldn't change. His father had taught him that, to be weak was to be useless, and he wouldn't honor his father for being weak now after all of these years without him.

Jace looked up and saw a crummy looking place that read Java Jones. He looked through the window and for some reason his heart quickened when he saw the red-head through the window. However he couldn't explain the feeling, but it was the same feeling he got the moment he saw her.

That emotion disappeared and changed into another emotion when he saw a boy sitting across the table from her.

_Who the hell is that?_

It didn't matter. Soon enough she would be in his world and would forget about whoever it was. But then he realized who it was. It was her friend that came looking for her with the two bouncers in the club he had seen him once before.

He walked in and she didn't notice him of course because she was turned away. The boy with the glasses didn't look at him; of course he wouldn't see him. He was a mundane, the biggest mundane that Jace had ever seen.

Jace sat on the gross faded green sofa and sprawled out eavesdropping on their conversation.

He wanted to see Clary's face as she spoke but she didn't turn around, instead he heard her say, "Anyway, about that girl who thinks you're cute-"

The boy shook his head, "Never mind that for a second." He stopped and hesitated drinking the sight of Clary in. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Right after the words left his mouth Clary intervened, "Furious Mole is not a good name for a band."

The boy sighed, "Not that. It's about what we were talking about before. About me not having a girlfriend."

Jace raised his eyebrows, _this should be good._

"Oh," Clary replied raising her shoulders to shrug, "Oh, I don't know. Ask Jaida Jones out. She's nice, and she likes you."

The boy seemed to frown his eyebrows slightly, "I don't want to ask Jaida Jones out."

"Why not?" Clary asked and Jace noticed she seemed a little resentful, "You don't like smart girls? Still seeking a _rockin' bod_?"

"Neither," the boy replied pushing his glasses up. He seemed annoyed and Jace tried not to laugh. Up until this point he thought Clary was anything but blind, but maybe he was wrong. This boy with the bad posture and oversized glasses was clearly in love with her. Yet she couldn't have noticed if he had a big red X on his forehead. The boy continued and after this statement Jace knew he was right all along, "I don't want to ask her out because it wouldn't really be fair to her if I did…"

He noticed Clary leaning in and Jace did the same so he could hear what she was saying. Maybe he was wrong and she did figure it out, "Why not?"

Nope.

The boy looked down at his hands, "Because I like someone else."

Clary leaned back, "Okay." Jace had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh from leaving his lips, especially when he noticed Simon looking green with color. "You're not gay, are you?" Love is definitely blind.

Unrequited love. It always amused him when he saw situations like this, and he knew it all too well. Someone who was very dear to him was going through something just like this, or so he thought. Plus girls when seeing him, all but threw themselves on him. It was rather annoying in fact; he did what he did with them and got rid of them. But yet they always wanted more from him.

Love. Love made you weak his father had taught him. It was ridiculous and the very thought of it amused him. He heard by the door a girl pointing at the boy with glasses. Another kid said, "The kid with the red-headed girl? That's Simon."

Simon. That's what the annoying twerp's name was. And that girl would never have a chance with him because he was so in love with Clary. Like he said, the whole thing was simply ridiculous.

He rolled his eyes, and continued to listen to Clary and Simon. "If I were, I would dress better." Jace highly doubted that.

"So, who is it, then?" Clary asked.

Jace couldn't keep it in any longer. The whole thing was such a joke. A laugh finally made its way out of his mouth and he tried to cough to hide it the best he could.

Clary finally turned around.

He stopped for a minute and his heart pounded against his chest. That feeling was getting annoying. Jace noticed her looking at his body and she probably realized that his arms were bare because his marks were now faded.

"What is it?" The boy asked as he followed her gaze. He couldn't see him of course, and she was realizing that once again too.

He decided to break the ice a little. Jace lifted his hand and waved at her. He stood up and headed for the door.

He wasn't worried in the least bit, she would follow him. She wanted answers, just like he wanted them too.

Jace sat up against the wall looking at his Sensor, he started to push the buttons counting out loud, "3, 2, 1."

Just at that moment Clary burst out the doors. He was almost surprised he was dead on about her coming right out. After last night he thought she would be a little more difficult. Maybe she wasn't a hot-head after all.

He looked over at her and her mouth was wide open. He decided to take that opportunity for sarcasm, "Your friend's poetry is terrible."

Clary blinked rapidly, "What?"

Jace smiled slightly, "I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random."

He noticed her innocent look turning angry, "I don't care about Eric's poetry. I want to know why you're following me."

"Who said I was following you?" He drawled liking to play this little game with her.

"Nice try. And you were eavesdropping, too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?"

She knew damn well that wouldn't do anything, but she was trying to find out answers in her own way he presumed, "And tell them what? That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see." If anything she would be thrown in the loony-bin, and he wouldn't allow that.

He saw her shake once and knew he definitely hit a nerve. She was almost cute when she got angry. This girl wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. "I told you before, my name is not little girl. It's Clary."

Clary.

He loved the name; it was different something from his world, not a name of the modern day humans.

"I know. Pretty name," he confessed, "Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?"

Jace knew she probably wouldn't, but what if there was the chance she did. Maybe finally he would get some answers about who she really was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He stopped and looked in her beautiful green eyes, "You don't know much, do you?" _Damn it,_ he wanted answers for once. "You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum."

"What's a mundane?"

Jace sighed, "Someone of the human world. Someone like you." But was that the truth?

"But you're human," Clary stated as if she were certain, even though it was false.

He might as well get it over with, "I am. But I'm not like you."

Clary's hands tightened into fists, "You think you're better. That's why you were laughing at us."

Jace looked up at her face again, "I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited. And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are, you certainly don't know it."

She definitely wasn't dangerous, yet she had a strange hold upon him that he still couldn't explain.

"I'm dangerous?" Clary stated looking astonished, "I saw you kill someone last night. I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs, and-" She didn't finish. It seemed as if she were lost in the memory of what had happened.

Jace narrowed his eyes and looked at her, trying to figure out what or who this girl was, "I maybe be a killer, but I know what I am. Can you say the same?" He was seriously asking her, curious as hell.

"I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said. Who's Hodge?"

She was definitely nothing ordinary, because if she was she wouldn't have the effect that she did on him. "My tutor. And I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary, if I were you." Jace paused for a moment and leaned in, "Let me see your right hand."

He wanted to see if she was Marked or not. This would answer if she were truly a Shadowhunter, and for some reason he couldn't explain, he wanted her to be one.

Clary looked a little embarrassed and he didn't get why, "My right hand?" Jace nodded. "If I show you my hand, will you leave me alone?"

"Certainly," he lied. There was no way he was going to leave her alone.

She held out her hand, and he took it in his hand. He turned it over. It wasn't Marked at all, "Nothing." He stated, he could hear the disappointment in his own voice. But maybe they had something in common, "You're not left-handed, are you?"

"No. Why?"

Unwillingly he let go of her hand and shrugged, "Most Shadowhunter children get Marked on their right hands-or left, if they're left-handed like I am-when they're still young. It's a permanent rune that lends an extra skill with weapons."

He held out the back of his left hand and waited for her to see his Mark. "I don't see anything," she replied confused no doubt.

She had to have the Sight, how else could she have seen them? "Let your mind relax. Wait for it to come to you. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water."

Clary shook her head, "You're crazy." But she did look down at her hand and then he saw her blink rapidly, "A tattoo?"

Yes. She did have the Sight. Something was going on with her, and she was important, he knew it! "I thought you could do it." He couldn't help but feel a little smug about it. He was right, once again. "And it's not a tattoo-it's a Mark. They're runes, burned into our skin."

"They make you handle weapons better?"

She was trying to figure him out, and he liked that. "Different Marks do different things. Some are permanent but the majority vanish when they've been used."

"That's why your arms aren't all inked up today? Even when I concentrate?"

He was pleased. She had figured that out when she was staring at his arms when he was on the couch. She was smart. "That's exactly why. I knew you had the Sight, at least." Jace looked up at the sky, "It's nearly full dark. We should go."

He knew she probably wouldn't take this very well, but he couldn't care less.

"_We_? I thought you were going to leave me alone."

Jace looked at her, "I lied. Hodge said I have to bring you to the Institute with me. He wants to talk to you."

She frowned, "Why would he want to talk to me?"

"Because you know the truth now. There hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years."

Clary exhaled looking confused, "About _us? _You mean people like you. People who believe in demons."

Jace knew he had to answer some of her questions before she trusted him a little, and he wanted her to trust him. But he didn't know how much information to give her, even though he wanted to tell her everything about himself, "People who kill them. We're called Shadowhunters. At least, that's what we call ourselves. The Downworlders have less complimentary names for us." He smiled at the thought.

"Downworlders?"

"The Night Children. Warlocks. The fey. The magical folk of this dimension." He stopped talking knowing that he was starting to go too far, he could tell by her expression.

She shook her head, "Don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires and werewolves and zombies?"

Clary thought he was joking, he could tell. "Of course there are. Although you mostly find zombies farther south, where the voudun priests are."

"What about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies."

"They don't?"

He knew that one question was going to lead to another, and he wanted to get her out of here before her annoying friend Simon came looking for her and it would be even harder to convince her to come with him.

"Of course not," Jace replied. "Look, Hodge will explain all this to you when you see him."

Clary frowned and crossed her arms, "What if I don't want to see him?" This was the Clary that appeared the other night. The stubborn hot-head that he liked.

"That's your problem," He said playing along, "You can come willingly or unwillingly."

Her mouth dropped open, "Are you threatening to _kidnap_ me?"

He liked the thought of kidnapping her, "If you want to look at it that way, yes."

Clary shook once and was about to protest again when her phone started ringing.

He knew he was being a little harsh, and this was a lot to take in. She needed to be reminded of the world she belonged in. "Go ahead and answer that if you life."

She paused when it stopped ringing. But two seconds later it started up once again.

Clary frowned and turned away from him, fumbling for her phone. He heard her say, "Mom?"

She started moving her hips slightly and Jace couldn't help but stare at her body. She was skinny and so tiny, but for some reason he was attracted to her, which was weird because he was never attracted to anyone but his own reflection.

"It's all right, Mom. I'm fine. I'm on my way home-"

Jace was drawn out of his fantasy when he saw her body go extremely rigid. She swayed slightly then all of the sudden shouted in the phone, "Mom! Mom, are you all right?"

Something was going on. And it wasn't good.

He moved a little closer to her wanting to comfort her somehow, but he stopped and took a step back.

"Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-"

This definitely wasn't good. What was going on? What if someone from his world took her mom? Or they found out that Clary was something special just like he had.

"Mom!" Clary shrieked into the phone, "Mom, are you there?"

She looked at the phone and was breathing extremely hard.

Jace was very concerned, and he wasn't about to hide it, "Clary?" He realized it was the first time he said her name to address her and he liked the way it flowed off of his tongue. "What's going on?"

But she ignored him. He saw her pushing the buttons rapidly and her mouth fell open. After a moment she started shaking uncontrollably. Her phone slipped from her grasp and before he could retrieve it for her, she fell to her knees. He saw the crack in her phone and then she chucked it. "Dammit!"

He knew something was seriously wrong because she wouldn't be acting this way. And she was wasting what could be precious time.

Jace wanted to help her.

He bent down and put his hands around her waist. His heart pounded in his chests when he felt her tiny body in his grasp but he ignored the feeling for a moment, "Stop that. Has something happened?" He pressed, even though he knew that something had.

She spun around. Her face had gone pale white, "Give me your phone." She reached for his Sensor and grabbed it out of his shirt pocket. "I have to-"

"It's not a phone," He didn't try to take it away from her because she was so upset. She would see it wouldn't work when she was ready. "It's a Sensor. You won't be able to use it."

Her eyes met his and the look of fear made him want to hold her, "But I need to call the police!"

Jace grabbed her wrist, "Tell me what happened first," he practically begged. She tried to yank her wrist out of his grasp but he tightened his grip on her. "I can help you."

That's all he wanted to do. And he was the one who could do it; he knew that now more than ever. There was a reason he met this girl.

Clary's expression changed from fear to rage. All of the sudden her nails raked across his cheek. Jace fell back slightly from the shock of her strength. She jerked away from him and started to make a run for it.

_Shit, _Jace sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He had to get in touch with Hodge fast. But he wasn't going to lose her completely. He walked quickly behind an abandoned building, but noticed that she looked back to see if he was still standing there.

_Why couldn't you just let me comfort you?_ But he was going to help her, sooner rather than later. He just had to, not just for her, but for himself too.


	3. The Rescue

**AN: Hey readers! Thanks for all of your reviews, they meant a lot :) I didn't know this story would be so popular, but I'm delighted. I'm trying, as I've said before, to keep this edition as close to the real copy as possible. It's so interesting being in Jace's mind. I love the way he speaks and things, definitely is a complex character that I had wished the Mortal Instruments had experimented with more. But exciting news for all MI fans, on the author's main page she spoke about how she is going to write 3 more books in the series! And it's not all about Simon, which is good :) (Don't get me wrong I like Simon and all, but Clary and Jace's story is one to die for.) I hope they are amazing! Also the Infernal Devices (prequel to Mortal Instruments) comes out this Friday! Oh so excited. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll try and update as quickly as I can. Thanks as always. R & R xoxo. **

* * *

**THE RESCUE**

* * *

After Clary took off, Jace grabbed his phone. He knew this person would answer his call anytime, day or night.

Alec picked up on the second ring.

"Alec! No I'm fine, listen will you?" Jace said impatiently. He didn't have the time to listen to Alec's pointless worrying. Clary had run off by herself and something was wrong. He definitely had a bad feeling about this. "I need you to do something for me. Ask Hodge to locate Clarissa Fray's house."

Jace started walking down the street looking in the direction Clary had taken off in. When he heard Alec asking what the point was, he lost it, "Damn it Alec, just do it before I need to call Isabelle. Something happened, something is wrong and I need to know if a demon is involved with taking her mother or even attacking her. Now do it!"

He didn't know why he was so angry. What were these feelings of protectiveness coming through?

This red-head was nothing to him, meant nothing to him, so why did he suddenly care? All he knew was that he wanted to strangle her for running off like that. Perhaps save her first though.

After five minutes they had located her address and he broke his brisk walk into a shadow-hunter run.

Jace finally stopped at an apartment complex and smelled something that was very familiar with; Ravener demon.

He forced the doors open and ran in. Jace started to look around at the numbers of each apartment, when he heard a crash and a scream. He ran as fast as he could towards the loud sounds.

When he stopped in front of the place that was hers his only thought was, _just let her be alright. _It was an odd thought, a thought that didn't make any sense to him. But none of this had made sense to him so far. These feelings had surfaced from somewhere deep in him which were foreign.

Jace kicked open the door and yelped.

He had been prepared to kill the demon, but the demon was already half-dead. It was still shaking uncontrollably and the black fluid was pouring out of its mouth.

He looked around the room anxiously and finally saw Clary lying on the ground on her stomach.

Jace could see that she was breathing, but she was definitely injured. Jace walked over to her and turned slightly just in time to see the Ravener die.

He was almost in awe when he looked back at Clary.

She had killed the demon. But how could that be? She had no experience in this sort of thing; she knew nothing of their world. He knew in that moment that it was a fact; Clarissa Fray was special.

Jace bent down and saw her breathing getting slower. He touched her softly looking for injuries. _She must have been stung by the demon's poison, _he thought sourly.

He moved her hair slightly and saw the wound on the back of the neck. He was almost relieved for half a second. The demon must have stung her when he was already dying. So that meant the sting wasn't life-threatening… yet. Panic overflowed him; he had to get her out of here, now.

Jace turned her over as softly as he could and slid his arms around him.

She was so small and light in his arms, and he got the feeling that this gesture was right, almost too right. He tried to ignore his heart as it pounded against his chest.

This whole thing was rather annoying, but he didn't let it consume him. Her safety was the number one priority at this point.

He wanted to get her out of here before the cops and other demons would come to the scene, which he knew they would in no time at all.

Practically running, he got them out of there before anyone could see and he had to put up glamour. He went to a grassy area behind her house and could smell all of the roses coming off the bushes.

Laying her on the grass he started to fumble for a cloth to put around her neck. He knew the pain would be enough to knock her into darkness once again. He wiped some healing medicine onto it and then heard her stir.

"Don't move."

But of course the girl didn't listen once again. Why would she? He could tell this one did what she wanted when she wanted, and didn't take authority very well. It almost was like the female version of him.

She moved her head to the side and winced in pain.

He heard the sirens wailing and the neighbors starting to gather. He needed to move more quickly before they were noticed and she was taken to a hospital; a place where they couldn't heal her, only his kind had the ability to do that.

Clary tried to sit up and she made some sort of gagging noise. He noticed her hands spasming. The poison was definitely moving through her body and if he didn't get her to the institute soon, she would die.

"I told you not to move," Jace said with a hiss. "That Ravener demon got you in the back of the neck. It was half-dead so it wasn't much of a sting, but we have to get you to the Institute. Hold still."

He doubted she would listen, but he didn't care at the moment to scold her for it.

She had been through a lot tonight, and what was scariest is that her mother was nowhere to be seen in their apartment. It was clear that she had been abducted, but he didn't know why; although hopefully he would shortly.

Clary started to shake uncontrollably and his hands grabbed the cloth, "That thing-the monster-it _talked._" She sounded so confused as if that was something a demon couldn't do. But she had heard a demon speak before.

"You've heard a demon talk before," Jace replied. He grabbed the strip of cloth and was careful not to touch the ointment that would only take the pain away for just a little while. It would not cure her by any means.

Clary didn't move again but she looked somewhat puzzled, "The demon in Pandemonium-it looked like a person."

Typical mundane response, "It was an Eidolon demon. A shape-changer. Raveners look like they look. Not very attractive, but they're too stupid to care."

She sighed and he could tell that the pain was starting to subside, "It said it was going to eat me."

His hands carefully finished the knot. He couldn't help the feeling that returned of complete awe. Remembering that she killed the demon was incredible, and he almost felt proud. "But it didn't. You killed it."

Clary sighed and her eyes closed momentarily. Then she slowly sat up into a sitting position, "The police are here. We should-" He knew what she was getting at. The police could _not _help her in this situation.

"There's nothing they can do. Somebody probably heard you screaming and reported it. Ten to one those aren't real police officers. Demons have a way of hiding their tracks."

He was almost positive that the officers were Du'sien demons. Very lethal and dangers; creatures that would definitely kill him and Clary the moment they knew that they were there. For some reason the demon world wanted Clary and her mother.

They had to get out of here. Now!

"My mom," Clary stated her voice cracking badly.

He was starting to get impatient, "There's Ravener poison coursing through your veins _right now_. You'll be dead in an hour if you don't come with me."

Jace stood up and held out a hand to her. He wasn't so sure she would be able to walk. "Come on."

Finally she grabbed it and stood up.

He looked at her face and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head and she swayed. Jace slid a hand across her back and ignored the fluttering in his stomach. "Can you walk?" It was a dumb question, clearly she couldn't.

"I think so," Clary said slowly glancing at the police officers. Suddenly she gasped, "Her hand-"

He didn't let her finish. Jace had seen what she had seen; it was indeed a demon with her skeleton hand showing, "I told you they might be demons." He glanced towards the back, "We have to get out of here. Can we go through the alley?"

Clary shook her head, "It's bricked up. There's no way-" He glanced down when she hadn't finished her sentence. She started coughing, badly. When she raised her hand, his fear had come to life.

It was covered in blood. She didn't have much time left.

He knew he was taking a huge risk with what he was about to do. But she would be dead if he didn't at least try; he had to hide her because she was becoming too weak to run.

Jace exhaled then grabbed her wrist. He turned it over and saw her pale arm shining in the moonlight. Her skin was so soft that it made him shiver slightly just to feel her skin against his.

When Jace grabbed his stele, Clary tried to pull away and he tightened her grip on her wrist. He didn't want her flailing about and risk this going even more badly.

He touched it against her skin putting a mendelin rune onto her and he saw her wince a little. No doubt she felt the stinging kiss upon her skin.

He sat for a moment waiting for what he feared to become reality, but it never did.

In that second he realized that Clary had Clave blood within her. She wasn't turned into a Forsaken. He knew it all along.

Clary was a Shadowhunter; she was one of them!

Once again he was in awe and just stared at her. What was going on? In the last few days, everything had changed. This girl had rocked his world upside down, and now he knew why. Well at least some of the reasons why. A lot of them he still couldn't explain.

"What's that supposed to do?"

Jace snapped out of his trance and looked down at her arms which were starting to receive black inked symbols like his, "It'll hide you, temporarily." He slid his stele into his belt and she looked at it with piercing intent to figure it out. He smiled slightly, "My stele." Of course she didn't know what it was, but she would.

When he noticed her swaying he knew the time was now or never. Her eyes where closing and she finally crumpled, falling into him. "_Jace."_

His heart beat quickened when his name left her lips. For some reason he liked the sound of it coming off of her tongue.

He caught her easily, already expecting this would happen. Jace swung her in his arms and started walking. He looked into her eyes thinking about the Shadowhunters, and how they now had another one to join them. "Covenant," he whispered slightly into her ear.

Clary's head tipped back and she was staring at the stars, or at least it looked as if she was. He couldn't help but look into her green eyes which were endless whirlpools.

Finally she fainted into darkness.

* * *

After a while he finally made it back to the Institute and he prayed he wasn't too late. The doors flew open and he made his way down the hall.

He saw Church licking his paws, "Church, where are the others?"

But he didn't have to wait and follow the cat because all of the sudden he heard running down the hall.

Hodge and the others appeared and he yelled for them to help.

"Good Lord!" Hodge exclaimed. "You're getting blood everywhere."

Jace looked up furious, "That's your biggest worry right now? She's dying Hodge, got stung in the back of the neck by a Ravener demon. She doesn't have much longer."

"Oh no," Hodge stated rushing over too them. "Let's take her into the infirmary quickly."

Alec was suddenly by his side, "Do you need help carrying her? You look tired."

Jace just shook his head, "Just a little worn out."

"From killing the demon no less," Alec said almost proudly.

"I didn't kill anything."

Hodge's head snapped back towards them, "So where is now? You let it get away Jace?"

"That's very unlike you once again," Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "You're full of surprises this week."

"I didn't let anything get away," Jace snapped impatiently. "Clary killed the demon."

Everyone stopped mid-step and he walked passed them. He knew what they were going to say and it wasn't the time or the place for it, "We need to save her life right now. I'll tell you the details later. Come on!"

Finally they started to follow him again. And he looked down at her and wished she would just stir once in his arms so he could know she was still with him. But she didn't, so he walked faster down the hallway.

As they entered the infirmary he walked her carefully to the bed. He laid her down and stared at her pale cheeks. He worried he'd never see her emerald eyes again. Jace shook his head getting the ridiculous thought out of his very confused brain, "Do all you can Hodge. She doesn't have much time. But believe me when I say; she is definitely someone we want to keep around."

Hodge looked up at Jace clearly confused as the others why this was girl was so important to him. But that didn't matter at the moment. Hodge nodded slightly, "I shall do everything my training has taught me to do. But I need you all to give us some space. Isabelle, bring me that kit really quick before you leave."

After she did, Isabelle left the room shaking her head angrily. Jace could tell Alec was waiting for him, but for some reason he couldn't move his feet.

Hodge put a hand on Jace's shoulder, "Son, you need to leave. You have done all that you can. This will probably take a while and for a couple days of healing if she makes it."

He nodded and finally forced his feet to turn away from Clary.

As he left, Jace thought about how he was going to get down to the bottom of who this small girl was. There was a bigger secret that lied with her; bigger than any of them had imagined.

Things were definitely about to change.

And he couldn't wait.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**AN: Hey all! So sorry took so long. School is crazy busy as usual. But it is my fall break, so hopefully I can write a couple of chapters during this week :) It's my way of making up such long time. I liked this chapter, you get more inside his head and his feelings. It's longer too! Enjoy. xoxo.**

* * *

**SLEEPING BEAUTY**

* * *

Jace knew he was being idiotic but he simply couldn't help it.

He paced back and forth in his room. He didn't want the others seeing him like this, because he didn't even know how to explain his actions.

When it came to Clary, all his reasons went out the door.

It had been three days and still nothing.

Hodge said she was healing, but it was going to take time. Time was something he didn't have patience for.

He liked things to get done, his way, when he wanted them to. His father used to teach him obedience was the key. But with Clary, it was definitely lacking.

But why? What was it about her that was pulling him in? He had to get rid of whatever it was though, and quick. A Shadowhunter was strong and didn't feel the weakness others did from their _feelings. _

"Damn it all to hell," Jace said nearly punching his white wall. Instead he fell onto his bed.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Hodge was wrong. What if the poison had really gotten to her badly? He had told the other's she had killed the Ravener demon all by herself and it almost made him prideful. But what was the cost of that? He should have never let her out of his sight.

Although this self-torture was really getting to him, he needed to do something to take his mind off of Clary and what had happened. He ruffled his hair as he sat up and sighed.

When he stood up he went over to his closet and he threw on his jeans and a gray T-shirt.

There was only one thing that could give him some peace of mind at a time like this.

* * *

Jace sat down at the grand piano he played often. He started playing the song he played back in Idris one his father insisted he learned to play. He could hear his father's words as he played, _"You will become talented and skilled in all areas. That's the only way you shall live a successful life in this world."_

But even though his father had been one of the most skilled men he'd ever met, it wasn't enough to save his life. He still remembered seeing the men as they killed his father. He knew he needed to do something, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't even move a muscle.

Jace had been a _coward. _

But he would get his revenge sooner than later. He felt that feeling stronger than ever now. And he couldn't explain that, like he couldn't explain other feelings he was feeling.

He would _not_ turn into a sap. Jace refused.

His slender fingers moved on the keys and he closed his eyes. All of the sudden he felt the presence of someone else in the room with him.

The room was dark as he turned around on the stool, "Alec," he murmured, "Is that you?"

"It's not Alec. It's me, Clary."

His heart quickened at her voice but he ignored it. Jace's fingers jangled on the keys as he stood up, "Our own Sleeping Beauty. Who finally kissed you awake?" He smiled at his own comment for no good reason.

"Nobody. I woke up on my own," Clary answered with strength in her voice.

She definitely had probably had her own battle within her head and he envied her strength. She was like Isabelle in certain ways. But he was glad she wasn't like her in others. "Was anyone with you?"

"Isabelle, but she went off to get someone-Hodge, I think. She told me to wait, but-"

Jace almost laughed. Clary did what she wanted _when _she wanted to. Something they had in common no doubt, "I should have warned her about your habit of never doing what you're told." He squinted at her trying to take her in. "Are those Isabelle's clothes? They look ridiculous on you."

He didn't like her trying to be someone she wasn't.

"I could point out that you burned _my _clothes," Clary replied defiantly.

Oh yes, he had done that.

"It was purely precautionary," his hand slid over the piano cover and he closed it. "Come on, I'll take you to Hodge."

* * *

As they walked down the halls he could see Clary glimpsing at all the rooms with a puzzled glance. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Why does this place have so many bedrooms?" Clary asked breaking the silence. "I thought it was a research institute."

There was going to be so much to explain to her, but he wanted to be the one who did it, "This is the residential wing. We're pledged to offer safety and lodging to any Shadowhunter who requests it. We can house up to two hundred people here."

Clary frowned slightly, "But most of these rooms are empty."

_Well spotted, _Jace thought with a smirk. "People come and go. Nobody stays for long. Usually it's just us-Alec, Isabelle, Max, their parents-and me and Hodge."

Others hadn't stayed her in years. He couldn't even remember the last time there had been other occupants.

"Max?"

"You met the beauteous Isabelle? Alec is her elder brother. Max is the youngest, but he's overseas with his parents."

He truly missed them when they left, but he would never let them know that.

"On vacation?"

"Not exactly," Jace hesitated for a moment. Was he really going to tell her everything about them? For some reason he felt like it was necessary almost. "You can think of them as-as foreign diplomats, and of this as an embassy, of sorts. Right now they're in the Shadowhunter home country, working out some very delicate peace negotiations. They brought Max with them because he's so young."

Clary looked beyond confused and he couldn't blame her, "Shadowhunter home country? What's it called?"

"Idris."

He would die to go back there. Jace knew it would bring memories of his father and his life before all of this, but still his intuition to go there was strong.

Jace was an orphan however, so what would be the point to return to the manor?

"I've never heard of it," Clary replied with a small shrug.

He rolled his eyes. Of course she hadn't, why would she? She wasn't one of them, or was she? He was still irritated he didn't know her truth and he couldn't help when it leaked out when he spoke, "You wouldn't have. Mundanes don't know about it. There are wardings-protective spells-up all over the borders. If you tried to cross into Idris, you'd simply find yourself transported instantly from one border to the next. You'd never know what happened."

"So it's not on any maps?"

Jace shook his head, "Not mundie ones. For our purposes you can consider it a small country between Germany and France."

She looked up to him and frowned, "But there isn't anything between Germany and France. Except Switzerland."

He smiled, "Precisely."

"I take it you've been there. To Idris, I mean."

His heart clenched once more of the thought of it and revealing to her his past. He wasn't sure he was able to do that, but he spoke anyways but carefully not wanting to answer much of anything on this topic, "I grew up there. Most of us do. There are, of course, Shadowhunters all over the world. We have to be everywhere, because demonic activity is everywhere. But to a Shadowhunter, Idris is always 'home.'"

"Like Mecca or Jerusalem. So most of you are brought up there, and then when you grow up-"

He sighed, it was much sooner that he was sent to the institute with the Lightwoods, "We're sent where we're needed. And there are a few, like Isabelle and Alec, who grow up away from the home country because that's where their parents are. With all the resources of the Institute here, with Hodge's training-" Jace broke off as they came to the library. "This is the library."

Jace looked down and saw Church curled up in front of them, "Hey, Church." Jace stroked the cat with his foot and he saw Church close its eyes in pleasure.

"Wait," Clary said suddenly and he wondered what her next question could possibly be. He had answered most of everything, "Alec and Isabelle and Max-they're the only Shadowhunters your age that you know, that you spend time with?"

His foot stopped moving. Where was this question going? "Yes."

"That must get kind of lonely."

Jace's heart slowed slightly and he looked down at her but she was staring at Church. The sudden feelings he wasn't used to came crashing into him once again, "I have everything I need."

But as he pushed open the doors he knew that was a lie.

* * *

As they entered the library he noticed Hodge sitting behind his desk, but his eyes quickly shifted to Clary. She looked amazed by the place. And he didn't know why.

"A book lover, I see," Hodge said smiling at Clary. "You didn't tell me that, Jace."

Jace laughed, so that's why her expression was so entranced. He went up behind Clary and put his hands in his pockets. He was still smiling when Clary turned to look at him, "We haven't done much talking during our short acquaintance. I'm afraid our reading habits didn't come up."

Clary shot him a glare and he his smile widened. She turned to face Hodge, "How can you tell? That I like books, I mean."

"The look on your face when you walked in." So Hodge had noticed her expression as well. He started to stand up and walked from behind the desk, "Somehow I doubted you were that impressed by _me_."

Jace heard Clary give a gasp and he wasn't surprised by it in the least. His left shoulder was humped higher than the other one because Hugo was perched on it.

"This is Hugo," Hodge said touching Hugo. "Hugo is a raven, and, as such, he knows many things. I, meanwhile, am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history, and, as such, I do not know nearly enough."

Hodge stuck out his hand and Clary laughed a little shaking his hand and saying, "Clary Fray."

"Honored to make your acquaintance," he said. "I would be honored to make the acquaintance of anyone who could kill a Ravener with her bare hands."

So would he.

"It wasn't my bare hands. It was Jace's-well, I don't remember what it was called, but-"

"She means my Sensor," Jace interrupted. "She shoved it down the thing's throat. The runes must have choked it. I guess I'll need another one." Jace said slowly even though he was still impressed Clary had killed the demon. "I should have mentioned that."

"There are several extra in the weapons room," Hodge replied even though Jace already knew that. Maybe he was making Clary feel better for her ruining it. Hodge smiled at Clary, "That was quick thinking. What gave you the idea of using the Sensor as a weapon?"

But before Clary could reply there was a laugh that went throughout the room. Alec was sprawled out on a red armchair by the empty fireplace. Jace had noticed but he didn't think it was worth mentioning at that point. "I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge." Alec said rolling his eyes.

Jace frowned when he saw Alec shoot Clary a look of pure hostility that ran deep to the bones. What was his problem?

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Alec." Hodge said raising an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that she didn't kill that demon after all?"

"Of course she didn't. Look at her-she's a mundie, Hodge, and a little kid, at that. There's no way she took on a Ravener."

Jace wanted to intervene but he had a feeling Clary could handle that herself. She was strong minded Jace had noticed, "I'm not a little kid. I'm sixteen years old-well, I will be on Sunday."

"The same age as Isabelle. Would you call her a child?"

He knew that would get underneath Alec's skin, "Isabelle hails from one of the greatest Shadowhunter dynasties in history. This girl, on the other hand, hails from New Jersey."

Clary's frown was easy to read, he was sure Alec had pushed her too fair. He waited to see that he was right, "I'm from Brooklyn! And so what? I just killed a demon in my own house, and you're going to be a dickhead about it because I'm not some spoiled-rotten rich brat like you and your sister?"

There you had it. Jace was almost in shock, he hadn't expected her outrage to be that good.

"What did you call me?" Alec said with a look of pure astonishment.

Jace couldn't help but laugh. The whole thing was hilarious and great entertainment. "She has a point, Alec. It's those bridge-and-tunnel demons you really have to watch out for"

Alec jumped up, "It's not _funny,_ Jace. Are you just going to let her stand there and call me names?"

That's exactly what he was going to do. Alec needed to be put in line every now and again, and because it was by Clary made it all worthwhile. "Yes. It'll do you good-try to think of it as endurance training."

Alec frowned, "We may be _parabatai, _but you flippancy is wearing on my patience."

And Alec was definitely wearing his patience out, "And your obstinacy is wearing on mine. When I found her, she was lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a dying demon practically on top of her. I watched it vanished. If she didn't kill it, who did?"

"Raveners are stupid. Maybe it got itself in the neck with its stinger. It's happened before-"

Jace knew what this was about. Alec was _jealous_. He had never killed a demon and he wasn't about to accept the fact that a potential mundie had. "Now you're suggesting it committed suicide?"

He saw Alec's mouth tighten and he knew he was getting to him. "It isn't right for her to be here. Mundies aren't allowed in the Institute, and there are good reasons for that. If anyone knew about this, we could be reported to the Clave."

Before Jace could argue, Hodge beat him to the chase, "That's not entirely true. The Law does allow us to offer sanctuary to mundanes in certain circumstances. A Ravener has already attacked Clary's mother-she could well have been next."

Jace noticed that Clary's head fell slightly and he had a strange urge to comfort her. But why? His concentration was broken by Hugo's caw.

"Raveners are search-and-destroy machines," Alec said, "They act under orders from warlocks or powerful demon lords. Now, what interest would a warlock or demon lord have in an ordinary mundane household?" He looked over and gave a look of dislike as he asked Clary, "Any thoughts?"

"It must have been a mistake," Clary replied softly.

Alec shook his head, "Demons don't make those kinds of mistakes. If they went after your mother, there must have been a reason. If she were innocent-"

"What do you mean, 'innocent'?" Clary asked in a quiet voice. Jace frowned at Alec for his lack of tact.

He noticed that for the first time Alec looked taken aback by something Clary had said, "I-"

"What he means," Hodge interrupted, "is that it is extremely unusual for a powerful demon, the kind who might command a host of lesser demons, to interest himself in the affairs of human beings. No mundane may summon a demon-they lack that power-but there have been some, desperate and foolish, who have found a witch or warlock to do it for them."

Clary shook her head, "My mother doesn't know any warlocks. She doesn't believe in magic." Clary had paused and Jace looked over at her. "Madame Dorothea-she lives downstairs-she's a witch. Maybe the demons were after her and got my mom by mistake?"

_Now that was a load of crap._

Hodge's eyebrows rose high, "A witch lives downstairs from you?"

Jace snorted, "She's a hedge-witch-a fake. I already looked into it. There's no reason for any warlock to be interested in her unless he's in the market for nonfunctional crystal balls." He knew he was trying to lighten up the mood in the room… but it would be ignored.

Hodge reached up and stroked Hugo, "And we're back where we began. It seems the time has come to notify the Clave."

Jace moved away from the wall so fast he nearly tripped over his feet, and he never tripped. "No!" If the Clave got their paws on Clary she would be examined and investigated for a long time. She could be in danger if that happened. Plus he knew she wasn't a mundane, he knew from what happened three days ago on her arm. "We can't-"

"It made sense to keep Clary's presence here a secret while we were not sure she would recover," Hodge stated. "But now she has, and she is the first mundane to pass through the doors of the Institute in over a hundred years. You know the rules about mundane knowledge of Shadowhunters, Jace. The Clave must be informed."

Alec was already nodding before Hodge had finished, "Absolutely. I could get a message to my father-"

"She's not a mundane," Jace splurged out quietly. He had to tell the truth, sooner rather than later it seemed. And he knew no one would be happy with what he had done. But it had been the only way to prove he was right about Clary.

Hodge's eyebrows went back to his hairline, but he didn't speak. Alec stopped talking and seemed to choke a little. Clary looked over at Jace with a worried look, "But I am."

Jace shook his head, "No. You aren't." He exhaled, _here we go. _He turned to Hodge and swallowed, "That night-there were Du'sien demons, dressed like police officers. We had to get past them. Clary was too weak to run, and there wasn't time to hide-she would have died. So I used my stele-put a _mendelin _rune on the inside of her arm. I thought-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Hodge exclaimed slamming his hand on the desk hardly. "You know what the Law says about placing Marks on mundanes! You-you of all people ought to know better!"

"But it worked. Clary, show them your arm."

Clary looked at him with a baffled glance, but she did what he asked. She held out her arm and there were only faint circles and lines. You could barely see them at all.

"See, it's almost gone," Jace said quietly. "It didn't hurt her at all."

Hodge shook with anger, "That's not the point. You could have turned her into a Forsaken."

Jace noticed Alec's face turn red with anger. "I can't believe you, Jace. Only Shadowhunters can receive Covenant Marks-they _kill _mundanes-"

"She's not a mundane," Jace replied impatiently, "Haven't you been listening? It explains why she could see us. She must have Clave blood."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clary lower her arm, "But I don't. I couldn't."

Jace didn't look at her when he spoke, "You must. If you didn't, that Mark I made on your arm…" He couldn't finish because it was too horrible to even contemplate and luckily Hodge interrupted.

"That's enough, Jace," Hodge said in a very authoritive manner, "There's no need to frighten her further."

Jace held his chin up, "But I was right, wasn't I? It explains what happened to her mother, too. If she was a Shadowhunter in exile, she might well have Downworld enemies."

Clary clenched her fists, "My mother wasn't a Shadowhunter!" She sounded tired of explaining herself. And he couldn't blame her, but they needed to find out her background as soon as possible before the Clave was notified.

"Your father, then," Jace asked. "What about him?"

Clary looked at him with a flat stare, "He died. Before I was born."

He flinched. They had something else in common. Both of their father's were dead. And Jace had never known his mother; she had died when he was born.

Alec broke the silence, "It's possible. If her father were a Shadowhunter, and her mother a mundane-well, we all know it's against the Law to marry a mundie. Maybe they were in hiding."

Clary looked down and bit her lip, "My mother would have told me."

Jace looked at her and turned his head. "Not necessarily. We all have secrets."

Clary looked at him slightly then her face lightened a little, "Luke. Our friend. He would know." Then her face cringed, "It's been three days-he must be frantic. Can I call him? Is there a phone?" She looked over at Jace, "Please."

He hesitated. Jace knew it wasn't smart to involve anyone else in this, but for some reason that he couldn't explain he felt as if he couldn't deny her of something she wanted. He looked over at Hodge. After a moment he nodded and moved aside from the desk.

Clary walked over to the old-fashioned black telephone and dialed a number.

She sat for a moment then she sagged against the desk, "Luke! It's me. It's Clary."

Clary nodded to no one, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call you before. Luke, my mom-" She didn't finish her sentence and Jace could see that she was beyond nervous and was finally letting her feelings out.

"Then you haven't heard from her? What did the police say?"

Clary shivered at something and spoke again, "I'm in the city. I don't know where exactly. With some friends. My wallet's gone, though. If you've got some cash, I could take a cab to your place-"

Jace was about to interrupt her telling her she wasn't stepping a foot outside the Institute when he saw Clary drop the phone and quickly retrieved it, "What?" Her eyes shot into a worried look that concerned him; like when she had spoken to her mother on the phone before she went home. "We could call-"

Clary bit her lip and spoke more quietly in the phone, "But I don't want to stay here." She whined, "I don't know these people. You-"

He saw Clary blink as if she had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just-" He heard her breathe in sharply. Then she looked down and just stared at the receiver. She dialed again and after a second banged the phone down. He could see that her hands were now trembling.

Jace was leaning on Alec's armchair and he couldn't help but feel even more concerned. She was obviously upset, "I take it he wasn't happy to hear from you?"

Clary's lip trembled and looked at the floor. She looked like she was concentrating on not crying.

"I think I'd like to have a talk with Clary," Hodge finally said. "Alone."

Jace glared at Hodge, but Alec replied in a voice that made Jace want to punch him, "Fine. We'll leave you to it."

He shook his head, "That's hardly fair. I'm the one who found her. I'm the one who saved her life!" Jace objected angrily, he looked over at Clary, "You want me here, don't you?"

But Clary just looked away, Alec laughed from across the room. "Not everyone wants you all the time, Jace."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous." He tried to hide his disappointment. He was the one who had been interested in her from the beginning, the one who found her and saved her. He even waited patiently, for him, for three days straight without so much of a word on how she was doing. Jace sighed, maybe she needed alone time though, "Fine, then. We'll be in the weapons room."

Feeling defeated he turned and walked out of the room without so much as another glance at Clary.


	5. Familiar Faces

**AN: I know I have taken forever and a half to update readers... but I made a very long chapter to try and make up for it! Please forgive me and please review. Had to get motivated to write, but I am. Have you all read the new Mortal Instruments book? Pretty good! Enjoy. xo. And by the way, the more you review, the more inspired I get. Just saying. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Familiar Faces**

* * *

"Do you want to put the last touches on these or should I?" Alec asked Jace as he pulled out the three seraph blades.

Jace couldn't care less at the moment. He was still annoyed that he was shunned from Hodge's study. The wanting to hear what Hodge and Clary were talking about overshadowed anything else.

"Jace?"

He looked over at Alec with an annoyed expression, then sighed. Needing to do something to take his mind off of that little scenario for a minute he replied, "I'll do it."

Jace looked down at the three long slim wands and saw that they were glowing silver as usual. As he was working on them, he could feel Alec's stare boring into his skin. "Are you amused by something Alec, or is it just my good looks that are pulling you in?"

He looked over when he heard Alec gasp, "What? No, sorry. It's just…"

When he didn't finish, Jace glared slightly, "Just what? Come on tell me before you start getting gray hairs on that head of yours."

Alec looked down and put his palms on the long table, "I want to know what your fascination is with this mundie..."

_So that's what this is about_… Jace should've known, "I'm simply curious about the situation; nothing more, nothing less."

"You know I can read right through you Jace. You are an open book… even when you try not to be."

Jace ignored that and continued bending down over the seraph blades. He was lying to Alec, and he was lying to himself. But he wasn't about to admit that little loathsome detail.

They were quiet for a little while when finally the door to the weapons room closed shut. Jace hadn't even heard it open; must have been lost in his thoughts.

First he saw her hair, but he beat down the emotions he felt as he saw her, "Where's Hodge?"

Clary fiddled with her hands, "Writing to the Silent Brothers."

He could tell that Alec went rigid next to him, "Ugh." Jace felt the exact same way. But he didn't want to show his emotions about the Silent Brothers; it would scare Clary… and she'd already been through too much the last few days.

Slowly, Clary approached the table and looked at the blades, "What are you doing?"

"Putting the last touches on these." Jace moved so she could see them. When she didn't respond, he continued, "Sanvi, Sansanvi, and Semangelaf. They're seraph blades."

Clary raised her eyebrows, and then smirked slightly, "Those don't look like knives? How did you make them? Magic?"

Jace was about to laugh at her incompetence, but it got lost somewhere between his chest and mouth. He forgot that she grew up in the mundane world and was utterly clueless to their world, "The funny thing about mundies is how obsessed with magic they are for a bunch of people who don't even know what the word means."

Frowning, Clary snapped, "I know what it means."

He rolled his eyes, _she had no idea what magic actually meant. _"No, you don't, you just think you do. Magic is a dark and elemental force, not just a lot of sparkly wands and crystal balls and talking goldfish." Jace had added that last one to get a remark out of her; which was exactly what he received.

"I never said it was a lot of talking goldfish, you–."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere; he wanted to know what Hodge had told her. Waving a hand he cut her off, "Just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And God help the poor bastard who decides they want to take a bath with a duckie."

He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Picking up one of the blades he casually looked at Clary who was looking perplexed, "You're driveling."

Lifting his chin up slightly he replied, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Alec interrupted, "Look, we don't do magic, okay? That's all you need to know about it."

Alec's tone mildly irritated Jace; he didn't like him speaking to Clary as if she were a child. She did _belong _in their world, even if the others didn't believe it. He was right about this.

Clary frowned slightly, and looked as if she were thinking really hard or restraining herself so she wouldn't lash out. Jace wanted her to at first because of the entertainment it would bring, but then chose otherwise because he knew he would protect her when Alec got into her face. He didn't want to have to explain himself.

Finally Clary turned to Jace, "Hodge said I can go home."

Hodge had said _what? _What the hell! Fury overflowed throughout his body, "_He _said _what?"_ He almost dropped the seraph blade, but gripped his hand around it tighter.

She wasn't going _anywhere. _Not without him at least, "To look through my mother's things." Clary stood up straighter, "If you go with me."

His lips flickered into a beginning of a smile, but then Alec exhaled his name as if a parent would do when they were scolding their child, "Jace."

Jace ignored it as Clary continued, "If you really want to prove that my mom or dad was a Shadowhunter, we should look through my mom's things. What's left of them."

Now he grinned. She had read him perfectly; they were definitely on the same page. That's exactly what he would do at a time like this as well, "Down the rabbit hole. Good idea. If we go right now, we should have another three, four hours of daylight."

Making his way towards Clary and the door he heard Alec ask, "Do you want me to come with you?"

He didn't turn around because he didn't want to see Alec's expression when he shot him down, "No. That's all right. Clary and I can handle this on our own."

Jace didn't want the others following because they didn't believe him when he said that Clary was different; one of them. He didn't need to prove it to them anymore; the only person he cared about proving it to was Clary. Besides for some reason he wanted that time with her to himself, which once again was a surprise.

The door shut behind him and Clary was half-jogging to keep up. He couldn't help notice her short legs. "Have you got your house keys?"

Clary glanced down at her shoes, "Yeah."

"Good. Not that we couldn't break in, but we'd run a greater chance of disturbing any wards that might be up if we did."

"If you say so," Clary answered. It wasn't until they approached the elevator when she spoke again, "Jace?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"How did you know I had Shadowhunter blood? Was there some way you could tell?"

The elevator arrived and let out a loud groan. He unlatched it and slid the cover open. Walking in he replied, "I guessed." He latched the door as she entered. Nonchalantly, he continued, "It seemed like the most likely explanation."

"You guessed? You must have been pretty sure, considering you could have killed me."

He wasn't sure where this was going, but in the end he had been right. So wasn't that what mattered from the situation? Pressing the button on the wall; the elevator started moving. "I was ninety percent sure." But it went deeper than that; he had just known. An intuition if you will… but he couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't understand.

"I see."

Clary's voice sounded completely different when she had answered him. It had strength but a hint of disgust in it as well. He turned to look at her and the moment he did, he felt her hand crack across his face. Jace rocked back on his heels and he was beyond shocked. _What the hell had just happened? And how was she so strong?_

He put his hand up to his cheek without knowing he was doing it, "What the hell was that for?"

Her eyes narrowed when she answered, "The other ten percent."

* * *

Once again Clary had put him in utter disbelief. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. He was usually the book that was closed, and no one could read him… even though Alec pretended he could. But he however, could read anyone. Clary was different. When it came to her he had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. It nonplussed him to the point that he couldn't speak. So they had spent the train ride to Brooklyn in silence. He didn't know what to make of his emotions anymore, and that frustrated him beyond belief. Jace always had a grasp on reality, and whenever Clary was around him, that sense of being was slipping through his fingers.

So the silence continued. She hadn't even tried to speak to him either. He refused to look over at her, but it was getting harder every second. Maybe through her facial expressions he could read her. But he would not give in.

Finally he noticed from his peripheral vision that she was staring at him. And not just simply looking at him, she was trying to figure him out; just like he had wanted to do with her.

He finally turned to look at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Can I help you with something?"

Clary flushed, "Those girls on the other side of the car are staring at you."

Jace looked over and saw the uninteresting females. Maybe at one time he would've considered playing with them for a while, but now they didn't hold his interest. It was the girl next to him that held his fascination and he couldn't understand why, even though she was beautiful. Although the reason was much more than that. But acting like he was flattered, he replied, "Of course they are. I am stunningly attractive."

Clary scoffed, "Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?"

Bending down towards her slightly he confided, "Only from ugly people. The meek may inherit the earth, but at the moment it belongs to the conceited. Like me." To add to the act and his own personal amusement this situation was bringing, he winked at the girls. Instantly they giggled and hid behind their hair: _Typical. _

Instead of showing any type of jealousy like he thought she would, Clary just sighed and asked, "How come they can see you?"

"Glamours are a pain to use. Sometimes we don't bother."

She didn't reply to that. He hated to admit it, but Clary soothed his very presence. She wasn't the typical cookie-cutter girl like the girls across from him were. Instead, she was interesting and didn't worship him like most females did. That sort of treatment was extremely refreshing, mostly because he wasn't used to it. But there was more...It was just something about her. He liked being around her because of it.

Jace was definitely in a better mood as they left the train station. They walked up a hill towards her apartment, and he took a seraph blade out of his pocket and started flipping it around. He hummed too, something he rarely did.

"Do you have to do that? It's annoying."

Just to push her farther, he hummed louder.

Finally she said, "I'm sorry I smacked you."

Instantly he stopped humming. He was once again surprised that she would even apologize for that. After he thought about it, she had every right to take her anger out on him. He had risked her life because of a "feeling" he got. But in his defense, the intuition had been incredibly strong.

But playing along he answered, "Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back." Sure Alec would've tried to, but Jace wouldn't have even let his friend raise his hand to her, let alone get aggressive with her. For some reason he felt completely protective of this small red head beside him.

"He seems itching for a chance." Clary looked down and kicked a soda can out of her path. "What was it that Alec called you? Para-something?"

"_Parabatai,"_ Jace replied, "It means a pair of warriors who fight together – who are closer than brothers. Alec is more than just my best friend. His father was my godfather – that's why I live with them. They're my adopted family."

He couldn't believe his tongue and revealed half of his past… but with her for some reason he wanted her to know him.

"But your last name isn't Lightwood."

Jace didn't really want to get into talking about his father right now. He couldn't help but show emotions when he spoke about him, so instead he didn't say anything further besides, "No."

They finally arrived to her house and he couldn't almost hear her heart pounding in her chest. He lifted his arm to comfort her, but instantly dropping it. _He was losing it… _

Clary was gazing and frowned slightly, "It looks the same."

"On the outside." He reached into his jeans pocket and drew out his Sensor and another blade.

She looked at it and asked, "So that's a Sensor? What does it do?"

"It picks up frequencies, like a radio does, but these frequencies are demon in origin."

"Demon shortwave?"

He nodded slightly, "Something like that." Holding out the Sensor in front of him, he approached the house. It started clicking because it was picking up something, and his senses went on full alert the way they always did when he was about to fight. But he didn't want to worry about Clary's safety if there were more than one demon, "It's picking up trace activity, but that could just be left over from that night. I'm not getting anything strong enough for there to be demons present now." He wasn't sure if he was speaking the truth to her or not… it very well could be a cover up. But he had to explain himself somehow to her.

"Good." Clary bent to get her keys, and straightened slowly. He saw her eyes gaze at the door which had scratches all over it. He heard her heart start to pound even harder.

This time he had to comfort her, even with a small gesture. He touched her arm, "I'll go in first." She looked like she was going to say something, but then moved behind him.

He pushed the door open with one hand, and beckoned her with the hand that held the Sensor. Jace wanted her to stay close to him at all times. He didn't trust what was going on here… Jace raised his hand to the banister and it came away with, "Blood."

"Maybe it's mine," Clary replied sounding even smaller than she already was, "From the other night."

Jace shook his head, "It'd be dry by now if it were. Come on."

They headed up the stairs and she was close behind him. He wanted to grab her hand, but fought that impulse. When they got to the top, Clary fumbled with her keys. She couldn't seem to get it in the lock, but before he was about to help her, they slid in. Jace couldn't help but lean into her; he caught her sweet scent and closed his eyes.

"Don't breathe down my neck," Clary hissed misinterpreting him completely.

Finally the tumblers caught and the lock clicked open. He pulled her back, "I'll go in first."

Clary hesitated for a moment, and then moved so he could pass her. Jace entered down the short hallway and into the living room. It was cold, too cold for his liking. The place was also bare to the rim—the place was mysterious, and not in a good way. Jace walked around Clary and narrowed his eyes.

Something wasn't right here. Everything in the kitchen was gone as well. Clary cleared her throat, "What would demons want with our microwave?"

Shaking his head, Jace answered, "I don't know, but I'm not sensing any demonic presence right now. I'd say they're long gone."

At least he _hoped _they were.

Jace sighed, "Are you satisfied? There's nothing here."

But Clary shook her head, "I want to see my room." Yes, stubborn as ever. He wanted to shake the rest of her and ask her what further proof she needed. Obviously there wasn't anything there and the girl needed to open her pretty little eyes and see that.

He was about to yell, but thought otherwise and simply stated, "If that's what it takes." Slipping his blade into his pocket, he slowly followed Clary down the hallway. As Clary touched the doorknob, she jerked away and hissed. Jace quickly looked down at her but Clary had already opened the door.

All of the sudden the door blew outward, and Jace saw Clary fall to the ground. Before he could do anything, he was then slammed against the wall in a hard smack. Jace fumbled in his pocket not understanding why he didn't recall the demon being hidden in the first place. Anger sparked his emotions for a mere second; _Clary _had been taking too many of his thoughts. He needed to put an end to the ludicrous.

Looming over him was a Forsaken; why was it here? Something was going on but he didn't have time to figure it out. Finally he had the seraph blade and called out quickly, "Sansanvi!"

The blade shot out and Clary was giving it a scrutinizing look. Jace slashed the Forsaken and the creature fell back. He knew he had to get Clary the hell out of this apartment…and quick. He rose over to and grabbed her by the arm, trying to get her to her feet. She was moving to slow, so he quickly pulled her up and started pushing her in front of him.

Jace knew the Forsaken was following them and he may be talented, but he couldn't kill it and get Clary out unharmed at the same time. He needed to think of the priorities, and right now Clary was at the top of that list.

He whipped around and slammed the door behind them—the door started to shake and he heard a loud noise which sounded like a blow from within.

Jace hated to admit it, but he _loved _this… loved everything about it. As he looked at Clary, he could see she obviously didn't feel the same; why would she? "Get downstairs! Get out of the—"

But before he could finish the sentence, the door blew again and flew outward towards them. He jumped quickly out of the way and onto the top of the stairs with his blade in hand.

"Get out of here now!" Jace yelled at Clary, but she looked too frighten to move. Instead she just flattened up against the wall and grimaced.

Jace really needed to focus, because he was almost hit by the axe that was flying towards his head. Ducking low he missed the blow and he started laughing as the axe made its way into the banister. Of course this riled the Forsaken up and it came towards him with its fist's drawn.

He wasted no time as he stabbed the creature in the shoulder. The Forsaken swayed, but came towards him again…and this time he wasn't as quick as he had been—which he hated to admit it was Clary that was slowing down his actions because she was all that was on his mind.

The creature grabbed a hold of Jace and took him down as well. He heard the crack of his arm and knew it was broken, he cried out once and then he went still from the pain.

Jace couldn't move because the Forsaken was sprawled out on top of his legs and he wished like hell Alex or Isabelle were here to help, because he knew Clary was most likely still against the wall.

But right before he thought he figured the girl out, he felt a light touch on his shoulder, "Jace?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her red curls, "Is it dead?"

"Almost," Clary answered with a grimace. She looked disgusted as she stared at the creature that wouldn't move an inch. He needed to get out of this situation before his legs stopped working all together.

Jace winced as he said, "Hell… my legs."

"Hold still," Clary replied as she crawled around his head. She slipped her soft small hands under his broad body and pulled. Jace groaned as his legs slipped out and the pain because the pain was far past excruciating. "Is your arm alright?"

Jace tried to shake his head but he couldn't, "No. Broken. Can you reach into my pocket?"

"Which one?"

"Inside jacket, right side. Take out one of the seraph blades and hand it to me," Jace held still and went rigid as her hands slipped into his pocket. He closed his eyes and smelled her without trying to be creepy. Jace smelled a hint of roses and spices and he felt her fingers and tried not to get worked up as she drew out the blade.

For some odd reason, he wanted to tell her to keep touching him, but of course it was a stupid impulse. "Thanks." She nodded but he could tell she was embarrassed. He would've laughed if he weren't in so much pain. "Sanvi," he called out naming the dagger. "Don't watch," Jace told her as he stood up.

He raised the blade and struck it down, slicing the Forsaken's throat instantly. The blood splattered on his boots and he was annoyed that he'd have to clean those later.

Jace didn't understand why the creature was here… but the very thought of it being in Clary's apartment made him upset. He could feel the blood draining from his face and he turned to look at her. "I told you not to watch."

"I thought it would disappear… back to its own dimension—you said," Clary replied confused.

He shrugged out of his jacket, knowing he needed to fix his broken arm. Jace winced from the pain but quickly tried to hide it. For some odd reason he didn't want to look week in front of the girl, "I said that's what happens to demons when they die. That wasn't a demon."

Jace pulled out his stele and saw the confusing look on Clary's face change to something familiar: she recognized it and remembered when he had used it on her arm. "This, is a stele… and this is what happens when Shadowhunters are wounded." Jace touched the stele down to his ink markings right below the star imprint that he was born with.

Tracing the line around, he could instantly feel the pain drift away and he sighed. Then he moved his arm around. He clenched his fist and smiled… _no longer broken. _

"That's amazing. How did you—"

"That was an _iratze—_a healing rune. Finishing the rune with the stele activates it." Shoving the stele back into his belt, he put his jacket on. "We're going to have to report this to Hodge. He'll freak out."

Clary gave him a puzzled look; not for the first time either, "Why will he freak? And I get that that thing isn't a demon—that's why the Sensor didn't register it, right?"

She was a quick learner to his satisfaction. Jace nodded, "You see the scars all over its face?"

"Yes."

Tapping his stele he replied, "Those were made with a stele. Like this one. You asked me what happens when you carve Marks onto someone who doesn't have Shadowhunter blood. Just one Mark will only burn you, but a lot of Marks, powerful ones? Carved into the flesh of a totally ordinary human being with no trace of Shadowhunter ancestry? You get this." Jace jutted his chin out to the dead creature on the floor, "The runes are agonizingly painful. The Marked ones go insane—the pain drives them out of their minds. They become fierce, mindless killers. They don't sleep or eat unless you make them, and they die, usually quickly. Runes have great power and can be used to do great good—but they can be used for evil. The forsaken are evil."

Clary was staring at him in horror and he felt horror in him as well; _he had risked her life by placing marks on her arm… _now he could understand why Hodge and the others had been so furious by that fact. The more time he spent with her, the more she was changing his very thoughts.

The thought of putting her in harm's way, gutted him like fire. But it all still didn't make any sense. But before he could think about it even more she said, "But why would anyone do that to themselves?"

"Nobody would. It's something that gets done to them. By a warlock, maybe, some Downworlder gone bad. The Forsaken are loyal to the one who Marked them, and they're fierce killers. They can obey simple commands, too. It's like having a—a slave army." Their world could be something out of a horror film sometimes… it really could.

He stepped over the dead Forsaken and looked back at her, "I'm going back upstairs."

But before she could react he heard a voice say in a shrill tone, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are more of them where the first one came from."

Jace was on the stairs and he spun around looking at a little old woman.

Clary looked as if she knew this familiar face, "Madame Dorothea?"

The woman stood in the doorway and looked like she was wearing something for when the circus came into town. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

How could this neighbor of Clary's possibly know this? "But…"

"More _what?" _Clary asked and seemed just as surprised as Jace felt in the moment.

This woman smiled in a way that unnerved Jace, "More Forsaken." She looked at the doorway, "You have made a mess, haven't you? I'm sure you weren't planning on cleaning up either. Typical."

Who in the hell was this woman? And how did she know about the Forsaken? "But you're a _mundane." _He realized his question had been lingering and he had finally completed it. But he was in shock…

"So observant, the Clave really broke the mold with you."

She knew about the Clave? Now he was angry; it was by law that if she knew about Forsaken, she was supposed to notify them as soon as possible. Clearly that wasn't done, "You know about the Clave? You knew about them, and you knew there were Forsaken in this house, and you didn't notify them? Just the existence of Forsaken is a crime against the Covenant—"

The woman's eyes flashed and her cheerful mood was instantly gone, not that he cared in the slightest. "Neither Clave nor Covenant have ever done anything for me. I owe them nothing." He noticed the moment her accent had changed into one of the old people who knew about the Clave.

"Jace, stop it," Clary finally intervened. She looked at the woman and asked, "If you know about the Clave and the Forsaken… then maybe you know what happened to my mother?"

Shaking her head, Dorothea answered, "My advice to you is to forget about your mother. She's gone."

Jace could see Clary sway and he became even angrier with the woman who thought she knew everything. Upsetting Clary in that way wasn't necessary.

"You mean she's dead?" Clary asked in a small voice; her voice quivering slightly.

"No… I'm sure she's still alive. For now," the woman answered.

He could see Clary was still swaying and he rushed over to her about to grab her just in case she took a nose dive or something. She had already fainted once in his arms… not that he minded, but he wanted to be there just in case. Jace grabbed her arm softly as Clary spoke again, "Then I have to find her. You understand? I have to find her before—"

The woman was shaking her head as she held out her hand, "I don't want to involve myself in Shadowhunter business."

"But you knew my mother. She was your neighbor—"

Jace knew this was wasting time, the woman would give those answers or help—it was by the law, "This is an official Clave investigation. I can always come back with the Silent Brothers." He knew he was threatening her, but sometimes all it took was drastic measures.

Dorothea glared and glanced at her door, "Oh for the… I suppose you might as well come in. I'll tell you what I can." She was about to open the door when she stopped and started glaring again, "But if you tell anyone I helped you, Shadowhunter, you'll wake up tomorrow with snakes for hair and an extra pair of arms."

This woman was a fraud and a fake… he would have laughed at her stupidity if he wasn't so interested in finding out some real answers—that was if anything this woman said wasn't a joke, "That might be nice, an extra pair of arms…handy in a fight."

"Not if they're growing out of your…" The woman paused and smiled, "neck."

She was definitely a creepy mundane that was for sure, "Yikes."

"Yikes is right, Jace Wayland."

Jace went still… now the woman knew his name? He didn't like that, not one bit.

"Wayland?" Clary asked looking at him.

He couldn't hide the fact that this woman really made him nervous, "It's my name. I can't say I like that she knows it."

The woman was already inside of her apartment and Clary started walking, "Still, I think we might as well try talking to her. What have we got to lose?"

Jace almost burst out laughing: _what have they got to lose? _That one statement reminded him that Clary Fray was not part of his world… not quite yet that was. "Once you've spent a bit more time in our world you won't ask me that again." With that, he pushed Clary inside the room and prayed for some answers for once about this girl.


End file.
